You Save Me
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd meet someone like Darcy…or that she'd end up saving him in more ways than one.


**Title**: You Save Me  
**Category:** Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Ship: **Darcy/Clint  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count:** 4,864  
**Status:** Complete  
**Summary: **Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd meet someone like Darcy…or that she'd end up saving him in more ways than one.

**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...sadly. **You Save Me** belongs to Kenny Chesney.

This will end up being a part of series of oneshots in a series I'm calling the Avengers Family Series (tentative title)...

* * *

Darcy was one of those people who was eternally filled with sunshine. While that sunshine was sarcastic, snarky and sharp witted, it shone through no matter what. Sure, she had her days of black moods, and frustration, but most of the time she had a pretty optimistic view of the world.

The moment she plopped down next to him on the roof of Jane's lab in Puente Antigua and said, "Hi, I'm Darcy. You know, you're not as bad as the other jackbooted thugs. You're all strong and silent type, but I totally can tell that you kick way more ass cuz you're totally cut. Plus it's the silent ones who are the most deadly, like a Ninja! Besides, I know it was you who slipped my iPod back to me after I harassed Coulson for FOREVER about it. In my book, that makes you alright. Want a pop tart?" he knew they were going to get along just fine. Not to mention how she actually offered him a pop tart.

As he got to know her and their relationship slowly evolved into friendship, he discovered that the sunshine came from a place deep within, forged despite a hard family life and every reason to be bitter. She had a faith in people unlike anyone he'd ever met. An ability to see the good in people and to accept them with all their flaws. She drew him out of his solitary life, making him take her places, listen to her music, and watch movies while they camped out on her couch with tons of junk food.

And color him surprised when she turned that faith and trust on him. He was a solitary soul, mostly content to stay in the background and okay with being his own company. His particular skill set made people wary and most largely avoided him, whispers passed by him as he walked through the halls of SHIELD, but he shrugged them off. One day though he was in his usual hiding spot in the air ducts above Darcy and Phil's offices when she came storming in.

"They can't treat him like this Phil! I won't stand for the whispers anymore, and if one more person tells me I'm crazy for being friends with him, I swear I'm going to taze them," she growled pacing the office and waving her arms as she talked.

"Darcy-" Coulson tried to get a word in but Darcy was on a role.

"If they would just take a moment to get to know him they would find out there is more to him, that he's not crazy, or damaged…okay yeah his background is messy and he comes from a broken home and has seen more things in his years that anyone should ever see…so of course he's got issues, but seriously who doesn't? That's no reason to treat him like crap!" she shouted.

Clint stared in shock, surprised to hear her defending him so vehemently.

"Darcy!"

She pulled up at the stern voice.

A small smile tugged at Coulson's lips. "Are you done?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She slumped into a chair. "Yes, sorry for yelling…and rambling. It just makes me so mad."

"Clint is a very private person Darcy. His job for many years has required him to be solitary and to cut himself off from people…and he's had bad experiences with people close to him whom he's trusted. He and I worked together for years before he said anything to me about his past. I'm shocked he's told you as much as he has about it because he doesn't talk about it. Ever. You changed that Darcy, he trusts you. You've helped him regain some of his faith in people. That's what he needs most." Coulson put both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you Darcy, for be a good friend and most of all an amazing person."

Darcy stared at him, mouth open, completely speechless for the first time in her life. Nodding dazedly, she let Coulson pull her to her feet and give her a gentle push towards the door. Walking slowly, she stumbled into her desk chair unable to say anything.

Coulson glanced up at the vent above him with a small smile as if he knew Clint was hiding there. He probably did; he seemed to have a sixth sense about that kind of thing.

After that he saw her in a different light, as someone he could trust completely. He was slowly being shown what it was like to have someone in his life that had complete faith in him and believed that he could overcome the darkness of his past.

_Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here_

At times it threatened to overwhelm and swallow him, the betrayal of his childhood mentor and brother, the horrors of war and being an assassin, the guilt that haunted him. Feelings of inadequacy that followed him as the Avengers came together. He wasn't super-powered, or a billionaire genius, or scientist who turned into a 9 foot green rage monster. SHIELD had become his home and he was terrified of becoming obsolete and being tossed out. Or that they'd get tired of the smart mouth and antics (he used to cover up those fears) and decide he wasn't worth the effort.

Many times he would curl up in a spot on the roof, watching the bustling city and wondering if anyone would notice if he was gone. One night Darcy found him sitting on the edge of the roof legs dangling over the edge as he watched the sun go down. Climbing up next to him she hugged his right arm in both of hers, leaning her head against his shoulder as she sat quietly just watching the city with him for a while.

Suddenly she spoke. "I would notice. I would miss you," she said softly, tears glistening brightly in the fading light.

He glanced at her shocked by her perception and ability to read him. Though, it shouldn't surprise him as she had an ability to pick up on the smallest details in anything. Turning her hand over, he linked their fingers, holding it as if holding to his lifeline. He was slowly realizing she was a lifeline, bringing him back from the brink every time he thought he'd go over.

"You're an amazing person Clint, one of the best I know. You're part of something amazing, working to rid the world of evil. I know you feel like the team could do this without you, but they depend on you to have their backs. You're a family now, even though you can't see it." She pulled his hand into her lap, tracing over his palm with a finger lightly. "You're my best friend Clint. Please, don't ever do that to me…I couldn't take it if I lost you."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her close, emotions of his own welling up. The fact that she cared enough to say so and tell him she would miss him, meant more than she could know. Tears welled up in his own eyes as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Thank you Darcy," he whispered softly.

Pulling back, tears sliding down her face, she cupped his face in her hands. "You have family here Clint. You have me…please, if you're having trouble, come to one of us. You're not alone anymore."

He smiled softly. "I'm starting to realize that. I'm sure you'll never let me forget it, you're pretty persistent when you want to be."

"Yes, I am," she said leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Moving back she stared at him intently, eyes wide, pink slowly crawling up her cheeks. Swinging around, she pushed herself off the ledge and held her hand out to him. "C'mon let's go veg on my couch, eat junk food and watch the next movie on our list."

Reaching out her took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "So what's next on the list-of-movies-you-say-I need-to-see?"

"Sherlock Holmes!" she said keeping her grip on his hand as they walked.

Clint smiled, enjoying the feeling of her small hand in his. "The new one with Downey Jr.?"

"That's the one. Sound good?" she asked looking up at him as she pulled the door open.

He pretended to think as they started down the stairs. "I dunno, will there be ice cream?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Of course, who do you think you're talking to here? I picked a tub up for each of us. Rocky road for you, and strawberry cheesecake pour moi."

"Sounds like a plan Darlin'. I've been wanting to watch it anyway."

Darcy grinned and pulled him along the hallway. "It's a great movie. Though it does make me laugh…have you ever noticed how much Robert Downey Jr. looks like Tony?"

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

Their friendship became even closer after that night. When they weren't hanging out with the rest of the team, they spent all their free time together. Darcy made him watch the movies on their list and he taught her how to shoot his bow and trained her in hand to hand when Natasha was busy. He gave her an appreciation for 80's music and she made him listen to music actually from this decade. She would come down to the range and watch him practice and go over new ideas for bows and unique arrows with him; he'd drop random surprises for her at her desk, little things like leaving her a cup of her favorite coffee in the morning, a new piece of Hawkeye merchandise to add to her growing collection, new list of music she should check out, or even flowers.

The other Avengers were surprised at first but over time it was common place to find them together. Whenever they ran into Clint without her they always asked where his other half was and vice versa. Clint had never realized just how much time they did spend together and the thought crossed his mind that he should be freaking out about the fact that he wasn't freaking out about being so close to someone. It was easy with Darcy; he didn't have to be anyone but himself with her.

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do_

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

Despite everything, she saw past the front he put up, didn't put up with his bullshit, and made him want to be a better man. When he recklessly put himself in danger, came back from a mission gone south full of guilt, or braced himself to run before the other shoe could drop, she was there, the calm voice of reason that pulled him back from that ledge again.

Despite the fact that he accepted that he wasn't freaking out about loving her, fear kept him from telling her for months. Every time he was with her he could feel the words shoving their way out, trying to spill out of his throat, but he choked them back; unable to face the fact that the feeling may not be returned and he would have ruined the best thing in his life. He knew that he would be unable to bear having another person he loved walk away from him. So, he stayed silent, content with his feelings being one sided just as long as he was able to be in her life; or so he tried to convince himself.

Until one day when he finally couldn't hold it back anymore. They were sitting outside on the rooftop patio, curled up together on the porch swing. Clint lay stretched out with Darcy between his body and the back of the swing, a leg and an arm draped across him.

Darcy sighed softly, gently running her fingers over his arm, sending goose bumps across his skin. He ran a hand over her hair, down her back, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to her head he sighed deeply, emotions running wild through him as he fought to hold the words back.

"Have I ever said thank you Darce?"

"Thanks for what?" she asked turning her head to look up at him.

"For saving me? For taking a chance on a guy who thought he didn't have any left? For pulling me back from the ledge when I felt like jumping, or feeling restless and reckless."

"I didn't do anything," she whispered with a small shake of her head.

"You saved me." Pulling her closer he kissed her fiercely. "I love you Darcy," he whispered softly against her lips.

"What?" she asked stupidly, looking up at him in shock.

A soft smile crossed his face. "I love you."

Tears welled up, spilling over as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Babe why're you crying? It's a good thing right?" He brushed at her tears. "You don't have to say it back…"

"I never thought you would return…I thought I was being so obvious and you just tolerated my crush. And then it was more and I was so afraid to say anything because I know how you are about commitment. I didn't want to scare you away or make you uncomfortable so I just tried to be your friend. I'm just a nobody, you could have anyone, like Tasha, and so I was just happy to be in your life at all."

Clint cut her off swiftly, pressing his mouth to hers. Pulling her close he slid his hands through her hair, desperately trying to convey his feelings. Kissing her was like coming home, her warmth and sweetness seeping into his skin, making him feel like he was walking on air. Out of breath, he pulled back, his gaze searching out hers. For a moment he couldn't speak, watching her as she tried to suck in a breath, pupils dilated, a soft flush moving up her porcelain skin.

"What are you saying?" he asked gray eyes wide. "You feel the same?"

She nodded, more tears spilling over. "I love you too Clint Barton." She cupped his face in her hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Relief flooded him and he pulled her tight to his chest deepening the kiss. Pulling back he brushed a hand through her hair. "I've wanted to say something for months…"

"But you were afraid of me walking away," she stated frankly.

He nodded silently.

"Don't you know by now that I'm not going anywhere? After all we've been through, especially that first while…when you did everything to make me leave…don't you know that I'll never leave you? I love you, and I will never betray the faith you have in me…I worked damn hard for that trust!" she cracked with a small grin.

"I don't deserve the faith you put in me Darce."

"Yes you do. You're a good man Clint," she said earnestly. "You're not the man you used to be, the cold, calculating, assassin who only had himself to worry about. You have a team and a family on whom you can depend…and who can depend on you. You've earned their trust and they yours."

Clint grasped her hands, pulling her into his lap and wrapping her in his arms. Darcy buried her face in his neck, tears running silently down his skin as her body shook. Rocking her gently he pressed a kiss to her hair, and then grasped her face in his hands kissing away the tears on her cheeks.

"I never thought this would happen," he shook his head with a laugh, joy filling him.

"What, that I'd finally get you out of the friend zone so now we can get rid of the UST?" she joked. "I can't be the only one feeling it."

"You definitely aren't the only one," he muttered shuffling his body in discomfort.

She threw her head back and laughed. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, you're never gonna wanna get rid of me."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Damn straight. You're stuck with me now pal," she said leaning down to give him a smacking kiss. "Say it again?" she asked softly.

"I love you."

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me _

After that nothing much changed, the team wasn't surprised at all, and most had even been in on a betting pool as to when they were finally going to get their act together. Though each of the guys did give him a warning about what would happen should he hurt her. Not that he ever would but the combined efforts of Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Bruce, and Loki were enough to scare him silly.

Natasha, who knew him the best after years of their partnership, hugged Darcy fiercely when she found out and said that if she had any problems with him to come to her and she'd straighten him out. They both laughed as he cringed at the thought of the two of them ganging up on him before Tasha hugged him as well and told him quietly how happy she was for him.

Of course the one major thing that changed was the depth of their relationship. They still did everything they had before confessing their feelings, but it all seemed even more awesome because of their connection.

Darcy was the one constant in his life, the thingthat kept him grounded when the rest of the world was in chaos. When he came home from a mission gone sideways with a haunted look in his eyes, she would take him up to the swing on the roof and hold him while he talked or they just lay tangled together, letting her pull him back from the edge. Her presence soothed his soul and reminded him that despite all the terrible things they might see, there was good in the world and it was worth fighting for.

"Agent Barton? Come back to Earth please."

Clint was pulled out of his musing by Coulson's dry remark. Blinking, he realized he'd fallen into his own thoughts in the middle of their briefing. The team was looking at him with various smiles and smirks as he tended to drift off during briefings.

Clearing his throat, he sat up straight. "Yes sir, sorry. Just anxious to get home."

Coulson eyed him, a small smile curving his lips. "I have no doubt. Agent Romanov sent me a message a few minutes ago while you were in lala land. All quiet on the home front."

Clint sighed in relief. "Yes, sir."

"And on that note, I know you're all anxious to get out of here anyway. You're all dismissed. Go cause trouble for someone else," he said with a smile, waving his hand at them.

Clint shot to his feet and was out of the room, his teammates trailing behind him. They walked together through the building and out to the waiting SUV's. He listened to them chatter quietly about various things as they made their way toward the Avengers Tower.

He started slightly when Bruce tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, sorry Bruce. I'm zoned out."

Bruce smiled gently, "I can understand that. Just wanted to let you know that while I'm not a medical doctor, I have some knowledge and Jarvis has been keeping me updated with scans of Darcy every so often. Everything is good, she's been resting a lot, though under protest, as Tasha and Pepper have been mothering her like crazy."

Grinning he said, "That sounds like Darcy. Never one to sit still for too long." Gazing at the mild mannered doctor he shook his hand. "Thank you Bruce," he said softly. "That means a lot."

"Well she means a lot to all of us," he smiled, clapping Clint on the shoulder.

When they arrived at the Avengers Tower he waited anxiously for the others to get in the elevator. Shifting from foot to foot he tried to relax but he couldn't get himself to. Counting the floors, he tapped his foot till they reached the main floor of the Avengers living area.

He stepped out and heard the sound of voices down the hall.

"Daddy!" Suddenly a small form was hurtling towards him from the living room, a casually dressed Pepper scurrying behind him protectively.

A huge grin spread across his face as he scooped him up into his arms. "Hey Buddy! I missed you," he said.

Liam grinned pressing a smacking kiss to Clint's mouth. "I misseded you too Daddy. You was gone a long tiwm."

Pepper caught up to them a smile on her face. "Hey Clint, it's good to see you."

"Hey Pep," he said leaning to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey! Get your lips off my woman," Tony protested with a grin as he joined them. He pressed a kiss to Pepper's cheek before turning to greet Liam. "Hey Buddy, did you miss us?"

Liam nodded emphatically. "Hi Unca Tony. Yous was goned a long time. Aunty Pepper and Aunty Tasha an' Mommy were here, but I missded you n' Daddy, an' Unca Steve, an' Unca Thor, an' Unca Bruce, 'an Unca Loki!"

"Were you good for Aunty Pepper and Aunty Tasha?" Clint asked.

"He was an angel," Pepper said brushing a hand over Liam's blonde hair. "Tell Daddy how you helped take care of Mommy."

"Oh! I broughted her blanky, piwwow, an' Mistow Money to keep hew company."

Clint feigned surprise. "You gave Mr. Monkey to Mommy? That was very nice of you to share."

"Thas cuz I a big boy Daddy. I taok care of Mommy an' Baby when you gonned."

Tony gave Liam a high five as Clint listened to him prattle on about what they did while he was away. His face lit up with excitement as he spoke, arms waving and words tumbling out of his mouth so quickly it was hard to understand. Liam was the most precious thing in his life next to Darcy and at times it still caught him off guard that this amazing little boy belonged to him.

"C'mon Daddy!" Liam squirmed to get down. "You gotta go swee Mommy. She waitin' for you."

"We can take him for a while," Tony volunteered, making Pepper stare him in surprise. "What? I like kids…most of the time. Anyway, he's family which means he will always be on my list of favorite people. Liam's my nephew and I haven't gotten to spend time with him lately." Crouching down he scooped Liam up, hanging him over his shoulder and sending him into wild laughter. "Wanna go see the rest of the gang?"

"Yeah!" Liam shouted.

Clint could hear Pepper admonishing Tony as he headed down the hall. "You're going to make him sick, holding him that way."

"Ah he'll be fine, right Liam?" he asked as Liam laughed gleefully.

As he rounded the corner into the living room, Clint spotted Darcy lying on the chaise section of the couch, propped up with pillows, Mr. Monkey sitting beside her, a book in her lap.

Glancing up as he walked in, she smiled, relief washing across her features. Slumping down she pressed a hand to her heart.

"Hey Mrs. Barton."

"Hey there Mr. Barton. I'd get up to greet you but I can't get off the couch without help anymore."

"No worries, I'll just come to you," he said as he sat down next to her.

Glancing around him she asked, "Where's Liam?"

"Tony and Pepper took him for a while." Leaning down he kissed her softly.

Groaning Darcy pulled him closer, sliding a hand into his hair to run her nails across his neck. "Mmm, I missed you."

He pressed a kiss to her belly. "Missed you too. How are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing a hand gently over her bump.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, tired and feeling like a whale. Pepper and Tasha haven't let me do anything since you left."

"I'm sorry Darlin'," he smiled. "I know you hate it, but I worry less when I know someone is here making sure you're taking care of yourself. And who can help you with Liam."

"Yeah well I'm so tired I haven't been too upset about it. Though anytime I get restless and try to do something Jarvis tattles on me." She shot a glare at the ceiling.

"In such an advanced stage of your pregnancy you should not be attempting to move the furniture around because you are nesting. Or lifting and carrying Liam around the mansion. I am only following the safety protocols Mr. Stark programmed for you Ms. Darcy."

"It's a conspiracy around here with all ya'll ganging up on me." Darcy folded her arms and pouted. "Liam won't even let me hold him anymore because you told him how it could hurt me."

"Master Liam strives hard to take care of you in the absence of his father and he understands that you and the baby could be hurt should you try to pick him up," the omnipresent butler replied.

"Darce, I know it sucks but you could really hurt yourself trying to pick him up. Liam is incredibly smart, he understands. He still crawls up and cuddles with you."

"He can't even sit on my lap anymore I'm so fat," she groused petulantly. "Gah I hate being such a whiner. I'm sorry Babe, I'm just uncomfortable, I have to pee all the time, I'm always tired, everything hurts and I can't even hold my baby. And your daughter has decided to play soccer on my ribs." She shifted to her side, trying to relieve some of the pressure and force the baby to stop kicking her.

"My daughter huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Darcy couldn't help but laugh. "Yes your daughter."

Climbing up on the couch he laid out next to Darcy, gently resting his head on her belly. "Hey Baby Girl, you gotta stop kicking your Momma. I know you're ready to come out but it's not time yet. Gotta wait a little bit longer. In the meantime I need you to ease up on kicking her and keeping her up till all hours of the night. She needs her rest," his voice rumbled deeply as he spoke.

Her hands moved through his hair automatically, a smile cross her face as she watched him talk to their unborn baby. He'd done the same with Liam, just talking about nothing for hours. Suddenly, the baby started to move and she kicked out, nailing him right in the cheek.

He jumped, startled, before bursting into delighted laughter. "Hey no back talk now Baby Girl." He pressed his hand back to her stomach feeling the baby moving within.

"She recognizes your voice. She's always more active when you're talking to her," Darcy said. "She doesn't move like that for anyone else."

Tears pricked his eyes as he felt the small life move inside his wife. He'd never dreamed that he'd ever find someone like Darcy, who showed him what it felt like to have someone who loved you unconditionally. That she would then save him from himself, be the one thing that kept him from going over the edge. Now they were married with a precocious three year old little boy and a baby girl on the way.

Honestly, he couldn't believe he was such a lucky bastard. He had a wife and kids, teammates who'd become family, and he got to help save the world. What more could a guy ask for?

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

_You Save Me- Kenny Chesney_


End file.
